Let Out The Beast
by CalliopeDucky
Summary: JungkookxJ-hope demon lemon
Jungkook lay in bed on a Saturday night, in the dark, the only light coming in the rays of the moon that filtered in through his curtains.

Jungkook loved Saturday nights. It's not that he went out and saw friends, went leering after women and drank beer and smoked pot like all his other friends. No, he was always home on Saturday nights. Because Saturday nights were the nights that he got paid a visit from Hoseok.

Jungkook is shaking from anticipation, stripped down to his boxers and laying stock still underneath his Spiderman sheets. His skin is already sticky with sweat, despite having just took a shower, and his hair is damp and combed back. Hoseok likes his hair pushed back.

The curtains suddenly blow from a gust of wind, and the temperature in the room drops at least twenty degrees. The lamp on his bedside table flickers on and off again, and Jungkook squeezes his eyes shut. When he opens them, Hoseok is standing over him, looking down at him with dark, dark eyes that glint with red and a small smile.

Jungkook lets out a sigh of relief that he hadn't realized he had been holding, as he does every Saturday night. He always worries Hoseok won't show, but Hoseok never fails him.

"Hi," He croaks out, sitting up.

Hoseok's smile grows, and instead of responding he tugs the sheets down and off Jungkook's body. He eyes the youngers black boxers appreciatively, the bulge beneath them. He sits down and the bed dips so that Jungkook leans towards him slightly.

Hoseok cups Jungkook's face in his hands, and the latter is fascinated once again with the way the demon's eyes turn completely black, leaving no white at all.

"Did you miss me, Jungkook?" Hoseok whispers. His voice is silky smooth, and no matter how many times he says it, Jungkook will never tire of the way he says his name. Hoseok leans forward so that his lips brush against the younger's, and Jungkook shivers at how cold they are, and despite wanting desperately to kiss him, he doesn't move. Hoseok doesn't do kisses.

"Yes," Jungkook responds immediately. "So much."

"Are you going to be a good boy for me?" Hoseok says in his quiet voice, and the younger nods fervently in response. Hoseok always gives him a chance to back out, and Jungkook never takes it.

The demon pats his lap, and Jungkook eagerly scrambles into it, straddling his legs. Hoseok grabs hold of the younger's hips and tugs them both back, so that the older is leaning against the headboard. Jungkook is panting already, and Hoseok smiles up at him, a smile that the younger knows is full of promises.

Then Hoseok latches his mouth onto Jungkook's nipple and sucks, hard, and Jungkook lets out a cry, half out of pain and half out of pleasure. Hoseok bites down, and Jungkook whimpers, and then Hoseok's mouth is traveling down his chest, licking and biting, and Jungkook knows there will be strange black hickeys all over his body tomorrow. The thought makes his head spin with want.

Hoseok reaches into Jungkook's boxers, taking hold of his erection in a death grip and jerking hard. Jungkook whimpers again, gasping as Hoseok mouths over his other nipple and jerks him off roughly.

Jungkook grinds down against the demon, hoping he can give some pleasure back to him, and Hoseok grins against his skin as Jungkook feels the impressive bulge underneath Hoseok's jeans rub against his ass. Hoseok pulls his mouth off the younger's nipple with a slick noise, and in the blink of an eye Jungkook is suddenly on his back, Hoseok looming over him and tugging his boxers off his legs.

Jungkook lets out a desperate noise, trying to tug at the demon's shirt, and Hoseok quickly strips off his clothes, crawling back over him. Jungkook shivers under the gaze of his fully black eyes, and then the demon is holding his fingers in front of the younger's face. Jungkook takes them into his mouth without a second thought, sucking hard and making sure to thoroughly cover the digits in his own salvia. He maintains eye contact with Hoseok the whole time, who's slowly stroking his own cock, his black eyes burning into Jungkook.

Hoseok is never one for proper preparation, too horny and desperate to get off, so when he pulls his fingers out of Jungkook's mouth with a loud pop and slides the first one into the younger's entrance, Jungkook grits his teeth against the pain and allows the demon to slip a second finger in not a minute afterwards.

Hoseok has his brow furrowed, is biting his lip as he thrusts his fingers shallowly into the younger, and Jungkook wishes so much that he could kiss him, but he doesn't move, because he knows he's not allowed. Last time he tried the demon had vanished immediately, and Jungkook was left confused and alone with the worst case of blue balls he had ever had.

Hoseok adds a third finger and Jungkook hisses, but then he changes the angle and presses the pads of his fingers against a patch inside the younger and Jungkook is seeing stars as pleasure shoots up his spine. Hoseok grins, pressing against it again and again, until Jungkook is moaning unabashedly.

"Please," Jungkook begs. "Please, I'm ready, please."

Hoseok pulls his fingers out and grabs Jungkook's thighs, hitching the younger's ankles over his shoulders. He grips Jungkook's hips tightly, and Jungkook knows tomorrow there will be horrible, dark, painful finger print shaped bruises there. But then Hoseok is pushing into him, shoving past the rings of muscles, filling Jungkook up, and Jungkook's mind goes blank as he tilts his head back and moans.

Hoseok doesn't wait for him to get adjusted, never waits, and he immediately starts up a brutal pace, fucking into the younger with practiced ease. Jungkook can feel the bed shaking, back and forth, each time Hoseok pulls out and pushes in, and he can feel every inch of the demon inside him. He grabs hold of the bedposts, clinging on for his dear life and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Look at me, Jungkook," Hoseok suddenly growls out. Jungkook's opens his eyes, and the demon is looking down at him, and the younger thinks there's passion in his black eyes, but then he remembers Hoseok doesn't feel emotions. Jungkook whimpers through his teeth at a particularly hard thrust that hits his prostate dead on, and Hoseok's eyes glitter at the noise.

Jungkook isn't sure what to feel, what the dull burning sensation inside him is, whether it's pain or pleasure or a mix of both. But the pleasure is overtaking him and he can feel his stomach coiling as his orgasm bubbles just under his skin. He lets out a noise of warning, and Hoseok takes his cock in his hand, fisting him along to his thrusts, and then Jungkook shouts as his orgasm hits him like a freight train, and he's seeing white as his body buzzes with pleasure.

When he opens his eyes Hoseok is kneeling over him, jerking himself off hard and fast, his eyes closed and his head tipped back. Jungkook raises a shaky hand and wraps it around the demon's, and together they bring him to his climax, which spills out over Jungkook's stomach.

Hoseok topples down on top of him, and Jungkook makes a face at the sick squelching noise the cum on his stomach makes between them, but Hoseok is breathing heavily into his neck and licking at the sweat dripping from his temple and Jungkook feels so happy he might burst.

They both lay there, Hoseok leaving little licks along Jungkook's neck and the younger trying to regain his breath. There's a small bud of hope blossoming in Jungkook's chest, and he tries to squish it down, but he can't help but hope, wish, that Hoseok will stay this time.

But a few minutes later Hoseok pushes himself off the younger and seconds later he's dressed, standing beside the bed and running a hand through his tousled black hair. The bud of hope in Jungkook's chest goes up in flames, and it feels like a punch in the face as he lays there, still naked, with Hoseok's cum drying on his stomach.

As Hoseok is turning away, he reaches out a weak hand and says, "Wait," just as always, and as always, Hoseok turns back to him, his eyes back to normal and a blank look on his face.

"Can you just… stay… tonight…" Jungkook mumbles out, desperation clawing at his chest and pounding in his heart.

Hoseok looks at him with what could only be sad eyes, and comes closer to the bed. He bends over and rests his fingers over Jungkook's eyelids, closing them. Then Jungkook feels a press on his lips, and his heartbeat picks up tenfold as he realizes it's Hoseok's lips pressing against his own.

But then the pressure is gone, and when his eyelids flutter open, he's alone, the curtains blowing in the breeze.


End file.
